Ten Day Leave
by Corran
Summary: Skinner forces Mulder and Scully to take a 10 day leave
1. Ten Day Leave (1/3)

TEN DAY LEAVE (1/3)  
  
AUTHOR: CORRAN  
  
RATING: PG-13   
  
CATEGORY: MSR, UST, a bit H  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: GOSSAMER; CRONICLE X; SPOOKY´S;   
XEMPLARY; EPHEMERAL  
ALL OTHERS PLEASE ASK FIRST  
  
FEEDBACK: hell, YES! Starfish666@email.com  
  
SPOILERS: none I could think of  
  
SUMMARY: Skinner forces Mulder and Scully to take a 10 day leave, and the   
dynamic duo decides to have some fun  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don´t own these characters. They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox.   
But I think David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson own them as well.  
  
AUTOR´S NOTES: this is my first attempt at a longer story. hope you like it.   
  
HOMEPAGE: http://www.geocities.com/corran_14776/index.html  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
I miss him already.  
  
I´m staying at my mothers for a ten day leave that Skinner forced Mulder and  
me to take after our last case.  
  
It´s a little boring and I miss Mulder and his smart-ass remarks.  
  
Oh boy, I can´t believe what I´m thinking here! Perhaps I should call him. But   
I dont want my mom to eavesdrop at us. She really likes to tease me about this  
*relationship* Mulder and I seem to have.   
  
But I can´t use my cell phone either. It´s been raining cats and dogs all day and   
I successfully drowned my phone in a puddle while climbing out of the car.   
That leaves the laptop which still is in my travelbag upstairs in my old room.   
  
Yep, I like the idea of writing Mulder an email. Writing is also a lot easier than   
saying certain things aloud.   
  
Mom is half sitting half lying on the couch. She must have dozed off while   
reading `cause her book is on the floor. I put it on the coffee-table and sneak to   
my room, trying to avoid the creaking floorboard.  
  
It´ still raining outside, so I take my laptop and get comfortable between the   
cushions on my bed. At first it´s a little difficult to find the right words to start   
with but after some minutes the words seem to fly directly from my brain  
(or my heart?) to the keyboard and from there to Mulder.  
  
  
Dear Mulder,  
  
I know, we´ve just said goodbye this morning but it´s a little boring and I miss   
talking to you. Since I´ve drowned my cell phone in the rain I can´t call you   
and I don´t want to disturb my mom by calling you with her phone, she´s fell   
asleep downstairs. So email it is. ; )   
What did you do the whole day? I´ve been helping my mother a little. She asked  
me why you didn´t came with me.   
I think that´s a good question. You could have stayed here, too. Mom does have  
a guest room. You know you´ re always welcome, don´t you? Mom would simply   
love it to have you around.   
Me, too...  
I must confess, you´re the best friend I´ve ever had and I´d like us to have some   
fun for a change. Can I convince you to join mom and me for some days?   
Don´t be afraid, we won´t bite. I promise. And Bill isn´t coming for at least the   
next 2 weeks. ; )  
So what do you think? Can you make it?  
  
Bye.  
  
Scully  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon I spent waiting for a reply from Mulder like a child would  
wait for a birthday present. I never before noticed how I depended on him, how I  
missed him when he wasn´t around to make fun off ourselves or the cases we´re  
working on.  
  
When I´ve told mom that I´ve invited Mulder to stay with us a smile crept over her  
face.  
  
Okay, so she knows already that I can´t be without him for longer than a day. Jesus,  
I never thought that somebody could read me that easily.  
  
But she´s my mother. She knows exactly where to look for these things. Sometimes   
I wish that Mulder was only half as talented as mom in reading my feelings.  
  
When his reply came in the early evening I nearly jumped out of joy.  
  
  
Dear Scully,  
  
Do you really miss me? I almost can´t believe it. I think nobody has ever missed me  
enough to invite me to stay at their home. It´s really nice that you two voluntarily   
want to endure my presence. But I think you know already that I´m a mess.  
arghh! enough of that now!  
I´ m really not used to stay home so I did nothing very exiting or *spooky* today.   
Just did the laundry and played some basketball with some guys at the gym.  
I really would like to stay a while at your moms. I like her. She´s always been good   
to me. Must be in the family...  
Besides, I miss you, too. : )  
So if you don´t mind I´ll be there tomorrow at 10?  
Do you want me to bring something with me?   
Uhmmm, I think I will find the appropriate gift for someone as kind as you.  
  
See ya tomorrow.  
  
Mulder  
  
  
I think I grinned like an idiot but I didn` t care. I was just happy that he would come   
tomorrow and keep me company.  
  
But there seemed to be a little self-pity between the lines of his email. He obviously  
isn´t doing so well when he has nothing *important* to do (like fighting conspiracies).  
  
He seems to need the X-Files to keep his genius mind occupied with so he hasn´t  
to think about the rest of his life.   
  
I think he feels lonely.  
  
Hell, my private or social life isn´t any better than his. And I feel lonely, too.   
  
Sometimes.  
  
When Mulder´s not there.  
  
So, I´ll make it my primary task to make him happy for a while. And if he´s happy,   
I´m happy too. I wanna make him have some fun and laugh a little.   
  
Hmmm, he wrote something about a gift...  
  
Doesn´t he know that his presence is the only gift I long for?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Mulder arrived the next morning he was wearing my favourite clothes of his.   
He looked simply stunning in his grey t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
I went to help him unload his his stuff from the car. I was really amazed that he   
seemed to go nowhere without his basketball.  
  
On the way to the door I asked him about it.  
  
" Do you always take that ball along? I think I´ve even seen it on our road trips."  
  
"Yeah, I usually keep it in my travelbag. Wherever I go, The ball comes, too."  
  
I gave him a questioning look and he groaned quietly.  
  
" Okay, I´ll explain. This basketball was a gift from my parents. Got it when I was  
eight or so. I used to play with Sam before she went missing. She´s been really good  
at it. After she disappeared this ball was kind of a connection with her nobody could  
take away from me..."  
  
I was on the verge of tears. " I´m sorry, Mulder... I shouldn´t have brought it up."  
  
But he smiled at me. " Don´t be. It´s allright. I know that she won´t come back. But   
she´s now at a better place. Sounds strange for somebody who normally doesn´t believe  
in a life after death, huh? At least she has found some peace. And me,too..."  
  
Handing me the ball a wicked grin crept over his face and his hazel eyes flashed.  
  
" So what about a little game?"  
  
I couldn´t stop the smile.   
  
"Sure. But won´t you like to get settled first? And I suppose you hadn´t breakfast   
either? I don´t want to beat you when you´re too weak to hold the ball", I said teasingly.  
  
An incredulous expression appeared on his face.  
  
" You?! Beat me?! I´ll show you who´s too weak! But breakfast sounds great to me.  
Don´t think you´re off the hook. We´ll have this game later."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we reached the doorstep mom was already there to greet Mulder. She hugged him   
like she would do with any other family member and Mulder returned the gesture, though  
it was obvious that he wasn´t used to it.  
  
That wil have to change, too. Mom always treated him like he belonged to the family even  
though she knows that we´re not engaged in the usual way. Nevertheless, she somehow   
sensed from the beginning that we had something special, that we were more than just   
partners or friends. And for me Mulder is family, too.  
  
After Mulder had finished the breakfast mom made for him he went upstairs to unpack his  
bags and change into something more appropriate for our little *basketball-fight*.  
  
"You ready?" he asked me, standing in the doorframe of my room and holding the ball out   
to me.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Prepare to be slammed to the ground", I said teasingly and grasped for the ball.  
  
He looked great in his dark blue and red colored shorts and the matching shirt. I could see  
the strong muscles in his arms and instantly wished to be held by them.  
  
I had chosen to wear some light-green sweats and a grey FBI-academy t-shirt Mulder once  
left at my appartment. Since then it´s been my favourite. But of course I won´t tell him that.  
  
When Mulder spotted the shirt and recognized it he gave me an impish grin.  
  
"Don´t go away. I´ll be right back." he said and rushed to his room.  
  
When he came back he had some tape and a pen in his hands.   
  
He must have seen my curious look but he only smiled and said "Don´t move, Scully."  
  
Then he teared off a 4-inch-piece of the tape and placed it on one of the sleeves of my,  
*his*, t-shirt. Mulder took the pen and wrote in bold letters on the tape:  
  
*PROPERTY OF F. MULDER*  
  
At the sight of this *marking* we both started to laugh. I didn´t complain. Not only the shirt  
belongs to him but it´s contents, too.  
  
Still laughing Mulder took my small hand in his bigger one and led me downstairs.  
  
Mom was just coming out of the kitchen and grinned when she spotted the tape on my sleeve.  
But I shot her my best don´t-dare-to-say-someting look and her mouth closed without letting   
out a single word. Yep, that look works just fine with her.  
  
What a pity that it doesn´t work at all with Mulder.  
  
So we strolled to moms backyard, the ball still in my right hand, the other entangled with   
Mulders.  
  
I didn´t want to let go of Mulder, but I eventually had to if I wanted to kick his ass in this little   
game he´d promised me.  
  
At first we chased each other running, dribbling and shooting just for fun on this little make-shift   
court. Basketball it really tough for someone as short as me, but I gave my best and Mulder shot  
me some amazed glances.  
  
Growing up with brothers surely had it´s advantages. How could I not be good at this when I   
had such great instructors? Though I never mentioned it to Mulder. But the astonished expression  
on his face was worth it. Big time.   
  
When we were both too exhausted to run any longer around like kids we settled for a little   
one-on-one free throw shooting. We´d shoot 5 times and then it would be the other´s turn. The   
first who got 20 points would be the winner.  
  
I beat Mulder 20 to 16.   
  
His ego was a bit damaged now. Poor Mulder!  
  
"Hey" I said and gently touched his forearm. "I´ll give you a revanche. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Great. I promise I´ll do better then. So what do you wnt me to do for you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, it´s usually the loser who pays the drinks. But that option is obviously out today.  
But is there something you want?"  
  
*You*, I thought, but then I said "At first I want us to take a shower. You can go first. And then...  
let´s see...you mentioned a surprise for me?"  
  
"Only if you promise to stay a while at your room so I can set up everything. No snooping. I think  
an hour would do. And I need a little cooperation from your mom."  
  
I gave him a curious look. "I´m sure she´ll help you. Do you want me to do something, too?"  
  
"Yup. Dress nicely..."  
  
With that he headed for the bathroom. He must have seen my quizzical look but be only smiled  
mysteriously.  
  
So I did him the favor and stayed in my room, wondering what he´s doing down there with mom.  
  
After taking a shower myself I had plenty of time to rummage through my clothes for the right thing  
to wear. *Dress nicely...*  
  
In the end I had to decide between a short sleeveless black dress and a turquoise gown with   
spaghetti straps that´s a little longer.   
  
I go for the turquoise gown, ´cause it´s always been my favourite and I´m wearing enough black at   
work. Besides, the turquoise goes very well with my auburn hair which I´ve pinned up on my head.  
  
After exactly an hour I hear a knock at my door.  
  
  
END (for now)  
  
AUTHOR´S NOTES 2: it´s been awhile since I´ve written this but couldn´t decide wether to post  
it or not...tell me if it works for you.  



	2. Ten Day Leave (2/3)

TEN DAY LEAVE (2/3)  
  
AUTHOR: CORRAN  
  
RATING: PG-13   
  
CATEGORY: MSR, UST, a bit H  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: GOSSAMER; CRONICLE X; SPOOKY´S;   
XEMPLARY; EPHEMERAL  
ALL OTHERS PLEASE ASK FIRST  
  
FEEDBACK: hell, YES! Starfish666@email.com  
  
SPOILERS: none I could think of  
  
SUMMARY: Skinner forces Mulder and Scully to take a 10 day leave, and the   
dynamic duo decides to have some fun  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don´t own these characters. They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox.   
But I think David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson own them as well.  
The songs mentioned here are copyright Billy Joel. Thanks for such great lyrics.  
  
AUTOR´S NOTES: so this is part 2. argh! I did it again! everytime I write a longer   
story it ends as songfic. I really have to stop listening to music while writing...  
  
HOMEPAGE: http://www.geocities.com/corran_14776/index.html  
  
  
PART 2  
  
I was really surprised when Scully´s email came yesterday. I´d tried half of the   
day to clean up the mess which used to be my appartment but then gave up   
and went to the gym.  
  
I wondered what Scully did the whole day. I missed her.  
  
I must have grinned like a love-sick teenager when I read her lines.  
  
She wanted to have me with her. Whoa! What could that possibly mean?  
  
I didn´t want to push my luck so I happily accepted her invitation. Who knows   
if I get another chance?  
  
And now I´m here, standing in front of her old room in her mother´s house.  
  
I had planned a little thank-you dinner for my favourite Scully´s for including me   
in the family. Yeah, that´s what these two are for me. Family.  
  
Nevertheless I had to ask Maggie for some assistance preparing it ´cause I   
haven´t done something like that in quite awhile. I know how much Scully loves  
italian food, so I decided to go for pasta tonight.  
  
After our basketball game in the afternoon, which I enjoyed immensely though I   
lost it, I sent Scully to her room and told her to *dress nicely*.   
  
As if she isn´t beautiful to me no matter what she´s wearing. But I wanted this   
evening to be special.  
  
Maggie´s already in the dining room, clad in a lime-green dress - just beautiful.  
  
I think that lies in the family.  
  
So here I am, wearing a tux and ready to knock at the door.  
  
When Scully opens the door I have to remind me to keep breathing.  
  
She´s standing there like a goddess out of the greek mythology. So ravishingly   
beautiful that I nearly pass out for lack of oxygen.  
  
My gaze rakes over her tiny body, her dress, her bare arms and shoulders, her   
face...This is not Scully my partner of six years, this is the woman underneath that   
layer of professionalism, the woman I fell in love with.  
  
She smiles at me and I think I could die as a happy man now. But I don´t want to   
leave this beauty.  
  
So I simply reach out for her. And when she takes my hand I look into these deep   
blue eyes of hers and say: "God, you´re so beautiful, Scully..."  
  
Still smiling she shifts her gaze over my body and seems to be pleased by what she   
sees. If she only knew what this look does to me. I feel electrified by her.  
  
"You look very good yourself, Mulder. Want us to go down?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I guide her down to the dining room, my hand never leaving that spot on the small of   
her back that I marked long ago as *mine*.  
  
I´ve prepared the fettucine and brought some white wine.  
  
Scully´s really enjoying the meal though she´s a little surprised by my cooking skills.   
Especially about the fact that I *have* cooking skills.  
  
She´s never seen me eat other things than takeout chinese or pizza, but I can cook.   
It´s just much more fun to do it for someone else.   
  
During our meal we talk about everything and nothing, except work-related stuff.  
  
It´s really nice to do some more *normal* things for a change. I like the company of   
these two women who mean so much to me.  
  
And I love talking to Scully, really talking that is. And I simply can´t take my eyes off   
of her.  
  
Around 10 Maggie excuses herself and goes to her room.   
  
That leaves me alone with Scully.  
  
We go to the living room and I build a fire in the fireplace while Scully lights some   
candles. We sit down on the sofa, sipping the wine in comfortable silence.  
  
I am a little startled when she finally speaks.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you please turn on the some music?"  
  
"Sure, Scully."  
  
I walk to the stereo and flip through Maggie´s CD-rack. Hmmm...U2. Cranberries.  
Bad Religion? Leann Rhimes. Bryan Adams. Phantom of the opera. Metallica?!   
Billy Joel. Faith Hill.  
  
"Your mother has a nice collection," I hear myself say and see Scully grin at me.  
  
I take the last two CD´s and show them to her. "Which one would you like to hear?"  
  
"Umm...You choose."  
  
"Then Mr. Piano-Man it is. Okay?"  
  
I shoot her a last questioning look but she nods in agreement.  
  
I sit down again, this time a little closer.  
  
Scully doesn´t complain. She closes her eyes a bit and even leans against me, her  
head resting at my shoulder. So I feel encouraged and snake my arm around her.  
  
"I like Billy Joel...," we both say in unison and burst into laughter. Must be psychic.  
  
Then we snuggle a bit closer and listen to the songs.  
  
...Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time...  
  
Scully seems to be lost in thought but I don´t want to shake her out of it by talking to   
her. I´m afraid that she would withdraw from me when she realizes how close we are.   
I can smell her sweet perfume and feel her breathing beside me.  
  
...I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time...  
  
I must have missed the refrain. But these words ring a bell in my mind.  
  
...I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is...  
  
*Could be me *, I think to myself and look at Scully. Billy continues to sing:  
  
...Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more that I hoped for   
  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for   
The longest time   
  
That´s exactly how I feel most of the time when I´m with Scully. Except that I´m   
scared to death by the possible consequences.  
  
Would she reject me when I confess my love?  
  
I´m such a shit-ass. I´m afraid that I could loose her friendship, that she could even   
refuse to see me again. It would tear my heart apart.   
  
So I keep my feelings hidden in a small, okay, not so small, corner of my heart.  
  
Billy Joel has finished another song. I heard not a single word of it.   
  
I hear only Scully´s breathing which has evened out now. She has fallen asleep in   
my arms.  
  
I stroke her arm gently and enjoy this moment of peace with the woman I love. So   
this is what happiness feels like...  
  
We both have had too few of these moments lately. I decide to stay some time   
where I am and listen to the music.  
  
Listen boy  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
Slip away  
You know I don't like watching  
Anybody make the same mistakes   
I made   
  
She's a real nice girl  
And she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do   
  
Listen boy  
I'm sure that you think you got it all   
Under control   
You don't want somebody telling you  
The way to stay in someone's soul   
  
You're a big boy now  
You'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing  
She ought to know   
  
Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept  
That you're for real   
Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means   
  
Listen boy  
It's not automatically a certain guarantee  
To insure yourself  
You've got to provide communication constantly   
When you love someone  
You're always insecure  
And there's only one good way  
To reassure   
  
Tell her about it  
Let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you  
Tell her you wish you were there  
Tell her about it  
Every day before you leave  
Pay her some attention  
Give her something to believe   
  
Cause now and then  
She'll get to worrying  
Just because you haven't spoken   
For so long  
Though you may not have done anything  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone   
  
Listen boy  
It's good information from a man  
Who's made mistakes  
Just a word or two that she gets from you  
Could be the difference that it makes   
  
She's a trusting soul  
She's put her trust in you  
But a girl like that won't tell you   
What you should do   
  
Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason  
To accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means   
  
Tell her about it  
Tell her how you feel right now  
Tell her about it  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
You got to tell her about it  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
You got to tell her about it  
Before it gets too late  
You got to tell her about it  
You know the girl don't want  
To wait - you got to  
Tell her about it   
  
Yeah, before it gets too late. I won´t let that happen. If there were a god I would   
swear to him that I´ll tell her about my feelings. But I don´t have the courage yet.  
  
And by the way, she´s sleeping so peacefully in my arms that I don´t have the heart   
to wake her.  
  
I shift a little on the couch so that I can gather her in my arms and rise carefully. I   
carry her upstairs and wonder that such strenght can come in such a small package.   
She weighs near to nothing.  
  
It´s alittle difficult to open the door but I finally manage to get her into her room   
without letting her drop or bump her against the doorframe.  
  
I lay her gently on the bed and remove the shoes from her tiny feet. I don´t dare to   
undress her. She could wake up in the process...  
  
So I tuck her in with the light comforter from the end of the bed. Scully cuddles   
against the cushions but doesn´t wake.  
  
"Good night, Scully. Sweet dreams," I whisper and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Then I sneak out of her room.  
  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Ten Day Leave (3/3)

TEN DAY LEAVE (3/3)  
  
AUTHOR: CORRAN  
  
RATING: PG-13   
  
CATEGORY: MSR, UST, a bit H  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: GOSSAMER; CRONICLE X; SPOOKY´S;   
XEMPLARY; EPHEMERAL  
ALL OTHERS PLEASE ASK FIRST  
  
FEEDBACK: hell, YES! Starfish666@email.com  
  
SPOILERS: none I could think of  
  
SUMMARY: Skinner forces Mulder and Scully to take a 10 day leave, and the   
dynamic duo decides to have some fun  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don´t own these characters. They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox.   
But I think David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson own them as well.  
  
AUTOR´S NOTES: well, you asked for it...  
  
HOMEPAGE: http://www.geocities.com/corran_14776/index.html  
  
  
PART 3  
  
I slowly wake up in my bed and am a little disoriented at first. How did I get here?  
  
Let´s see...The last thing I remember is Billy Joel singing about loving and needing   
someone and Mulder holding me in his strong arms.   
  
I didn´t resist. In fact, I liked it very much. I felt safe.  
  
So safe that I dozed off. Argh.  
  
Mulder must have brought me up here. It´s a shame that I was asleep and missed  
that. He could have stayed...Nope! It´s too late for such thoughts today. I can´t  
think straight.  
  
I get up to change into my nightgown, Mulder obviously didn´t dare to do that.  
  
When sleep claims me again my last conscious thought reaches out for Mulder in   
the next room. *Sleep well. I love you.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Exactly at 7 am my radio clock goes off and I stretch to slap it off. Damn. Must´ve  
forgotten that I´m on *vacation*.  
  
As I reach for that stupid thing I hear one of my favourite songs and decide to let it  
play awhile.  
  
...Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me...  
  
Oh shit! Now I know there has to be a conspiracy. It seemes that all singers and   
songwriters have united to shake Mulder and me out of our invisible fortresses where  
we´re hiding the more vulnerable parts of ourselves.  
  
I finally turn the radio off. For now I´ve had enough of that crap.  
  
I start for the bathroom and collide with Mulder who´s still slightly damp from the   
shower and only clad in a towel.  
  
"Hey, not so fast. Good morning."  
  
"Morning, Scully" he answers with a smile.  
  
He´s in an awfully good mood so early in the morning.  
  
"Your mom´s already up. She said breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. I was   
just on my way to wake you."  
  
Whoa! What did he just say? He wanted to wake me? Only wearing a towel?!   
  
If he had done that we could have easily missed breakfast. And we sure as hell wouldn´t   
have left the room very often today, if you know what I mean.  
  
I can hardly keep my hands off of him when he´s fully clothed, but a towel? I may have  
much self-control, but...I´m only human. Well, let´s just say that I wouldn´t throw him  
off the edge of my bed.  
  
Jeez, I need a shower! A very cold one!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
During the breakfast we keep the conversation light. Though I want to talk to Mulder   
about last night I can´t find the right words.   
  
When we´re finished mom asks us if we could do the grocery-shopping. Mulder   
immediately agrees. He´s really beginning to get into this *normal life* stuff. Or it´s just   
his way to thank mom for letting him stay here.Only that he´s forgetting that he´s no  
guest to my mom but family. Now more than ever, since his mom died lately.  
  
When we arrive at the grocery store he asks "So what do normal people eat, Scully?"  
  
"I have no idea", I say , a little confused. "We should have asked mom for a list."  
  
"Come one, let´s go inside and try to do what the other´s do."  
  
So we troll the aisles and throw everything that looks good to us into the cart. Pizza,  
iced tea, sunflower seeds, salad and other stuff. And ice cream. Lot´s of it, ´cause we  
can´t agree on what flavours to take.  
  
Mom just smiles at our aquisitions. "Do you know what you both are?" she asks.   
"Two big kids." Then she hands each of us a bowl of his favourite ice cream (how the   
hell does she know which ice cream Mulder likes? Mommy radar?) and sends us in the   
garden so that we´re not *standing in her way*.  
  
Hmm, I think she overdoes that mommy-thing a bit. Nevertheless we go out into the   
sun and sit down in the gras.   
  
Though I´m not looking at him I know that Mulder is watching me eat my ice cream.  
  
"Let me taste yours?" he asks coyly and I have to laugh.  
  
"Want me to feed you?"  
  
"Exactly. When your mom says I´m behaving like a child then someone has to feed  
me. I´ll even let you taste mine, too."  
  
So we dig into our ice cream bowls and feed each other spoonfulls. I never thought   
this could be so much fun. And I´m sure mom has a great time spying on us.  
  
Sitting beside Mulder and while feeding him is a bit uncomfortable, so I move   
closer to get better access to his mouth. He looks surprised when I finally straddle   
him but doesn´t complain. I hold out another spoon-full of ice cream and let it dance  
in front of Mulder´s beautiful nose. He tries to snap at it but fails and so his nose digs  
into the ice cream.  
  
"Ha! I got you!" I say and he chuckles.  
  
"Just you wait..."  
  
Then he sets our bowls carefully aside and starts a tickle-attack on me until we both  
barely can breathe.  
  
We sink back into the gras, still laughing and entangled with each other. My head rests   
on Mulder´s chest and I can not only hear his breathing but I can feel it as well.   
  
By the way, I can feel something else, too. Mulder is aroused. I move a bit and can feel   
his penis harden even more at my stomach. He tries to shift away from me but I won´t   
let him. I lift my head from his chest and look into his beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"It´s okay", I tell him and he sighs.  
  
He begins to gently brush my arm with his warm hand. Up and down. I could get used  
to this.   
  
*What would he do if you tried to kiss him?* a little voice in my head asks.  
  
I have no idea. Should I risk it?  
  
*Sure* little-voice answers. Oh my, I´m talking with myself. So what?  
  
*Okay, this is it then* I think to myself and crawl up to him so that I can feel his breath   
on me.  
  
Mulder looks somewhat quizzical at me and opens his mouth to speak. This is my chance.  
I seal his lips with a kiss, nipping and suckling at his pouty lower lip, gegging with my   
tongue for entrance. And he´s kissing me back. Our tongues meet and we explore each   
others mouths slowly. Carefully memorizing each corner for future reference.  
  
Too soon we have to part because of need for some air.  
  
"Whoa! Where did that come from, Scully?"  
  
I smile shyly at him. "Mulder, I have something to tell you."  
  
He starts to say something but I silence him with a finger on his lips.  
  
"No, please let me finish this." He nods at me and I take a deep breath and continue.  
  
"I´m tired of waiting, Mulder. I´m tired of only dreaming about things that are normal for  
other people. I don´t want to be alone any longer. I don´t want to waste any more time.   
I don´t want to hide my feelings anymore. I´m tired of fighting against it. I can´t. I want   
to be happy for a change. I...I love you, Mulder."  
  
I´m crying now and there are tears on Mulder´s face, too. But though his eyes are   
swimming with tears I can see the love in them. Why haven´t I noticed that before?  
  
He pulls me back down to kiss me with a passion no other man has ever kissed me.  
  
"I love you, too, Scully", he says and adds softly "I´ve been in love with you for a long   
time and there´ll be never someone else for me."  
  
He loves me back... Oh God, thank you!  
  
My hands snake over his chest wanting to feel everything of him. He´s carressing me   
wherever his hands can reach. While kissing him again I start to tug at his shirt to get it  
off the pants but he stops me and chuckles. I look disappointed at him.  
  
"Do you realize that we´re still in the backyard of your mom´s and that we´re giving her   
and probably some neighbors quite a show here?"  
  
I have to laugh at that. I´ve totally forgotten about it.  
  
"Geez, I feel like I´m making out with my girl on her parents couch and they´re   
watching us."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Mulder just gives me an impish smile.  
  
"Well, let´s move this party then." I suggest.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Scully? Don´t you want us to slow down a bit? You know,   
starting with things like really talking, learn more about each other, dating..."  
  
"Mulder, you´re priceless. All I want is you. We´ve been together for nearly 7 years now.  
What could we possibly not know of each other?"  
  
"Oh, many things. *Normal* things. Like your favourite color, what movies you like,   
which animals...Something like that.And perhaps you could tell me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you love about me. WHY you love me..." He´s silent for a moment as if he waits  
for an answer. I want to give it to him but he suddenly asks with a smirk, "Which kind of  
underwear do you prefer? Lace? Leather?"  
  
I smack him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"God, no. Actually, I like silk. I like the feel of it on my skin."  
  
"What about lace?"  
  
"Nah, that stuff scratches too much. My skin gets irritated and I get red marks."  
  
"And about your other questions... I like blue, green and black, movies that you would call   
chick flicks, dogs, rabbits and horses. I your need to know more satisfied for the moment?"  
  
"What about me?" he asks seriously. "Why for gods sake do you love me? I´m such a mess,   
Scully. You deserve better."  
  
His forelorn expression gets him a big hug from me.  
  
"Oh, you´re such a fool. But you´re my fool now. Why should I not love you, you big silly?   
You´re the bravest and most caring person I´ve ever met. You were there when I needed you.   
And you love me. What more could I wish for?"  
  
I gently trace his lips with my fingertips.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" That gets me an insecure look. "I love your eyes,   
your lips... Have You ever realized that I was watching you? That I was watching your back   
in a different way than appropriate between partners? I love your body. I could barely take  
my eyes off of you sometimes. And keeping my hands off of you was *really* difficult.   
You´re pure eye-candy. "  
  
"You don´t need to control your hands anymore, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that´s definitely better than just watching."  
  
He leans in for another soul-searing kiss and I hear a soft moan escape my throat. I need to   
stop this before we go too far. After all we´re still in mom´s backyard. I have to distract   
Mulder someway to get him in the house.  
  
"Mulder?" I murmur against his lips. "I want to ask you something."  
  
He´s now nibbling on my neck and looks at me expectingly. A wicked grin creeps over   
my face.  
  
"Would you do me a favour?"  
  
"Everything in my powers. I´d even spend a day with Bill jr. if it makes you happy", he  
says and twists his face. "Well, maybe not a whole day..."  
  
"Nope, nothing like that. No need to be afraid of bid ol´ Bill." Hmm, he seems relieved.  
  
"Would you model your Speedos for me? I ask shyly, unsure what answers I´ll get.  
  
Mulder gives me a quick kiss, then stands and pulls me up and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"Nothing easier than that. Where do you want me to pose? Your room or mine?"  
  
"Mine. Come on, let´s go in, california dream boy." I answer impatiently, tug on his sleeve   
and drag him to my room.  
  
I get the feeling that we won´t leave that room very often for the rest of our ten day leave.  
I guess I have to thank Skinner for that.  
  
  
END  
  
AUTHOR`S NOTES: Yippie! I´ve finished the longest story I´ve ever written. I know that  
the third part is lacking something but I really don´t know how to change that. If you have   
any suggestions...feel free to tell me. 


End file.
